Various tools and components for mounting solar panels and other objects to a surface, such as the roof of a building, are available, and occasionally, the components or parts may be specific to a particular solar panel installation system. For example, the solar panels being mounted by a first contractor may be the same or significantly similar to solar panels being mounted to a surface by a second contractor. However, depending on factors such as surface characteristics or merely the preference of the installing contractor, the first contractor may select to use a different mounting system than the second contractor. Despite the differences between various mounting systems, there may be certain parts that are the same or sufficiently similar to parts in different branded or styled systems that the parts may be interchangeable. Accordingly, while some commonly used components in the industry may be considered to be fairly generic and may function with different makes or models of solar panels regardless of sizing, there are other components for which multiple distinct sizes may be manufactured in order to accommodate different sizes or heights of the system being installed. As such, it may be cumbersome and/or inconvenient for a contractor to carry and/or keep in stock the multiple different sized components.